themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kriegsmarine
The Kriegsmarine is the navy of National Socialist Germany. It supersedes the Kaiserliche Marine of World War I and the post-war Reichsmarine. The Kriegsmarine is one of three official branches of the Wehrmacht, the unified armed forces of Nazi Germany. The Kriegsmarine is one of the most powerful navies in the world. It has a respectable force of aircraft carriers, and a large force of cruisers, destroyers, frigates, and submarines. Its land-based Naval Air Service allows it to project power over vast distances. It manages a part of Germany's nuclear deterrent. =Command Structure= The Commander in Chief of the Wehrmacht is the Reich President. Day to day military operations, however, are handled by the Reich Chancellor and cabinet. The Kriegsmarine itself is handled by the Oberkommando der Marine. It contains the Oberbefehlshaber der Kriegsmarine (Commander in Chief of the Navy). Its job is to administer the Navy, and train its personnel. The operational forces of the Kriegsmarine are divided into Fleets. One fleet contains all the naval forces of a Wehrmacht front. This means that fleets vary greatly in size, ranging from the massive Atlantikflotte down to the small Baltische Flotte. The commander of a Fleet reports to the Front commander, who in turn reports to the Supreme Commander Europe The German Navy has the following arms of service: *Surface Forces *Naval Aviation *U-Boat Forces *Small Combatant Forces *Marine Infantry *Coastal Artillery =Fleets= The German Navy is organised into fleets to support OKE's fronts. Listed below is each fleet with its relevant front: #Atlantikflotte (Atlantic Fleet, Atlantic Front) #Schwarzmeerflotte (Black Sea Fleet, Eastern Front) #Mittelmeerflotte (Mediterranean Fleet, Southern Front) #Nordflotte (Northern Fleet, Northern Front) #Baltische Flotte (Baltic Fleet, Eastern Front) #Strategische Flotte (Strategic Fleet, "Deterrence" Front) #Indischer Ozean Flotte (Indian Ocean Fleet, South Eastern Front) Each fleet commands groups of surface combatants, auxiliaries, minor combatants, naval aircraft. The Atlantic Fleet possesses aircraft carriers. Exact compositions vary. Atlantic Fleet The Atlantic Fleet is the largest and most powerful German fleet. It has very few patrol and mine warfare vessels. It has four aircraft carriers (and in wartime would also control two British aircraft carriers), six missile-battle cruisers, twelve cruisers, and dozens of destroyers, frigates, and U-boats. Apart from carrier-based aircraft, the Atlantic Fleet possesses a large force of long-range maritime bombers. Because it is oriented towards high intensity oceanic combat, the Atlantic Fleet possesses only one Brigade of Naval Infantry. Baltic Fleet The Baltic Fleet has a larger allocation of minesweepers, mine layers, E-Boats, patrol boats, and conventional U-Boats. It has two German frigates. Uniquely, it has coastal anti-ship missiles. Its naval aircraft allocation consists of small patrol aircraft (principally the Dornier Do 328M), naval attack aircraft (the Panavia Pa 200 Tornado) and helicopters. The Baltic Fleet also commands two brigades of naval infantry. The Baltic Fleet commands the Royal Danish Navy in wartime, which provides four extra frigates in addition to other forces. The Baltic Fleet supports the Eastern Front. Mediterranean Fleet The German Mediterranean Fleet is small. The main purpose of the fleet is to command units of the French, Spanish, Italian, and Greek Navies in wartime. The German ships and aircraft of the fleet are intended to support Axis units. The main force of the Mediterranean Fleet is a squadron of nuclear U-boats based in Italy. These are backed by Spanish, Italian, and French conventional submarines. There is also a frigate squadron based in France. The German forces of the Mediterranean Fleet are so small that the fleet's wartime flag ship is an Italian aircraft carrier. The Mediterranean Fleet supports the Southern Front. Northern Fleet The Northern Fleet supports the Northern Front. Like the Mediterranean Fleet, the Northern Fleet is small. Due to the numerous islands, and the difficulty of land operations, amphibious operations are envisaged for the Northern Fleet. Accordingly, it has a Brigade of Naval Infantry. Strategic Fleet The Strategic Fleet consists entirely of Germany's force of ballistic missile submarines (RAU-boote), accordingly, the Strategic Fleet supports the Deterrence Front. Black Sea Fleet The Black See Fleet supports the southern flank of the Eastern Front. Like the Baltic Fleet, its German element is quite small (though somewhat larger than the Baltic Fleet). It is based at Theoderichshafen, Gotenland (Sevastopol, Crimea). The small size of its German forces is no great weakness, as in wartime the Black Sea Fleet includes the navies of Romania, and Bulgaria. The Black Sea Fleet has one Brigade of Naval Infantry based at Theoderichshafen, Gotenland (Sevastopol, Crimea). Indian Ocean Fleet The Indian Ocean Fleet supports the South Eastern Front. In a major war, its role would be to stop American support for Saudi Arabia and the Arab monarchies. It is based in Mogadiscio, Italian East Africa. In wartime, many of its ships and aircraft would be Italian. Germany maintains naval bases in Haifa, German Palestine; Karachi, Pakistan; Umm Qasr, Iraq; Port Said, Egypt; Suez, Egypt; and Yangon, Myanmar. Most of Germany's surface naval forces are deployed in the Atlantic. Because Germany lacks the resources to build enough ships to cover all the world's oceans, the Indian Ocean Fleet is primarily equipped with long range naval aircraft. =Arms of Service= Surface Forces Germany's surface forces consist of aircraft carriers, missile battle cruisers, cruisers, destroyers U-Boat Force The U-boat is one of the most important types of ships in the Kriegsmarine. With it, Germany nearly won two world wars, and it may play a major role in a third world war. Germany operates three types of U-boats: *Coastal U-Boats *Oceangoing U-Boats (AU-Boats) *Ballistic missile U-Boats (AUR-Boats) Coastal U-Boats are used for minelaying, coastal patrol and defence, inserting special forces team, and training. Training is probably their most important role, as aircraft have taken over most of its other roles. Coastal U-Boats train both submariners and anti-submarine warfare forces. All coastal U-boats are diesel-electric powered. This is due to cost, the lack of need for trans-oceanic range, and a lower noise level. Many of Germany's European allies operate similar U-Boats. All oceangoing U-boats are nuclear powered (Atom U-Boote, or AU-Boats). Its missions include anti-submarine warfare, anti-surface warfare, and commerce raiding. AU-Boats are the most numerous U-Boats. Ballistic missile U-Boats (Raketen Atom U-Boote, or RAU-Boats) carry Germany's submarine launched intercontinental ballistic missiles. Marineflieger The Marineflieger is Germany's naval air arm. It is the second most powerful naval air arm in the world (after United States Naval Aviation). It's composition and use stems from Germany's history of naval weakness. Germany believed that the cost of matching the US Navy ship for ship would cripple Germany's economy. Aircraft were an asymmetrical response to American strength. It is divided into four arms: *Shore-based maritime aircraft *Carrier aircraft *Shipboard helicopters *"Marineinfanterieflieger" (Naval aircraft supporting the Marineinfanteriekorps) *Coastal aviation Shore-based maritime aircraft include long range bombers used for surface search and anti-shipping operations, long range antisubmarine warfare aircraft, fast-jet strike aircraft for close range strikes, radar aircraft (used to protect naval aircraft against fighters as well as find enemy ships at extreme range), and tankers. The German Navy's land-based bomber force is relatively young. It didn't exist as a major force until the late 1960s. Today, the German Navy has more heavy bombers than the Luftwaffe. Germany's four medium aircraft carriers operate fighters, strike aircraft, ASW aircraft, AEW aircraft and helicopters. Their purpose is to support a large maritime battle in the North Atlantic. The main suppliers of carrier aircraft to the German Navy are Focke-Wulf and Gotha. Most of Germany's surface combatants carry one or two helicopters. The main helicopter of the German Navy is the Flettner Fl 586 Luchs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westland_Lynx, which serves with most EU navies and is extensively manufactured by EU's helicopter industry, for instance it is used by the Royal Navy as the Westland Lynx and the Italian Navy as the Agusta Lince. The Focke-Achgelis Puma and Cougar are also used on larger vessels. The roles for helicopters include antisubmarine warfare, anti-surface warfare, rescue, and vertical replenishment. The Marineinfanterieflieger fly essentially the same aircraft as used by the Heer. Transport versions of the aforementioned Luchs, Puma, and Cougar are used. The Bölkow Bo 105 is used as a reconnaissance and light support helicopter. The Bo 105 is used as an attack helicopter as well, but it is being replaced by the Tiger. The Kriegsmarine's coastal aviation forces carry out patrol and rescue missions in the littoral waters of the EU. Their main supplier is Dornier, which manufactures the Do 218http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dornier_Seawings_Seastar, and the Dornier Do 228 and Do 338. They also use helicopters in the rescue role. Marineflieger aircraft carry standard German markings consisting of the Balkan Cross and the Swastika. In addition, they carry the word "MARINE" and a "winged anchor". Marineinfanteriekorps The Marineinfanteriekorps consists of seven brigades of ground specialising in amphibious operations. Four brigades are assigned to the various fleets. One Brigade is assigned directly to OK Europa as a special intervention force. The seventh brigade is the Kampfschwimmer Abteilung. This is Germany's naval special forces unit, and is assigned to OK Europa. Although their name suggests that they are an infantry force, they possess a large number of tanks, artillery pieces, and amphibious armoured personnel carriers. Elements of the Naval Air Service are permanently assigned to the Marineinfanteriekorps. These personnel fly aircraft and helicopters identical to those used by the Heer. Because of their ground role, members of the Marineinfanteriekorps wear field grey uniforms. Naval Security Troops are not part of the Naval Infantry, though they do wear similar uniforms. Naval Security Troops are assigned to every fleet headquarters to guard that fleet's bases. Their training is different due to their defensive role (as opposed to the offensive role of Naval Infantry). Minor Combatants The German Navy possesses a large number of small combatants. Missile armed fast attack craft (E-Boats in the English-speaking world, S-Boote for the Germans) are common in the Baltic and Black Sea Fleets. Minelayers are also common in the Baltic. German fleets working in German territory have squadrons of mine countermeasures ships. These include the Baltic, Black Sea, and Indian Ocean Fleets. For convenience, the Baltic Fleet's anti-mine coverage extends to Germany's North Sea coast. The German Navy has few patrol boats. This task is left to the Wasserschutzpolizei (Water Protection Police) forming a type of "SS Navy". Coastal Artillery The narrow and restricted waters of the Baltic mean that ships and aircraft are not always the best means of defence. There is often insufficient room to operate these assets quickly. Accordingly, the German Navy has a coastal artillery force. Historically, this force has consisted of fixed fortifications with heavy calibre guns. The modern German coastal artillery force uses mobile guns and missiles. The 20-ton SdKfz.730 half track is the main vehicle of the coastal artillery. It is used as the basis of a 15 cm Coastal Gun, a 9-round launcher for the Kormoran anti-ship missile, surface search radar, and command vehicle. Practically all of this force is assigned to the Baltic Fleet. Two Coastal Defence Regiments are assigned to the Black Sea Fleet as well. Because they are shore-based, Coastal Artillery wear Field Grey. =Equipment= Ships U-Boats *Type 206 Coastal U-Boat *Type 212 Coastal U-Boat *Type 404 AU-Boat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swiftsure_class_submarine *Type 405 AU-Boat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trafalgar_class_submarine *Type 406 AU-Boat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Barracuda_class_submarine *Type 503 AUR-Boat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redoutable_class_submarine_(1967) *Type 504 AUR-Boat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triomphant_class_submarine Aircraft Fixed-Wing *Junkers Ju 332 DM (Bomber and missile carrier) http://www.aviastar.org/pictures/england/handley_victor.gif *Focke-Wulf Ta 800 **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 M (Bomber and missile carrier) **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 N (Anti-submarine aircraft) **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 H Tanker **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 J Airborne Early Warning aircraft **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 S ELINT aircraft **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 P Reconnaissance aircraft *Airbus A321 MUJ Maritime Patrol aircraft http://www.airbusmilitary.com/Surveillance/A319.aspx *Airbus A310 MZF Airborne Early Warning aircraft http://www.fas.org/programs/ssp/man/uswpns/air/special/e310.html *Panavia Pa 200 A Tornado (land-based strike) *Panavia Pa 200 TJ Tornado (carrier-based fighter) *Panavia Pa 200 TA Tornado (carrier-based strike) *Blohm + Voss Ha 340 **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 UJ Anti-Submarine Aircraft **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 ZF Airborne Early Warning **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 FT Carrier Onboard Delivery *Blohm & Voss Ha-320 *Dornier Do 28 *Dornier Do 218 (rescue flying boat) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dornier_Seawings_Seastar *Dornier Do 228 *Dornier Do 338 Helicopters *Flettner Fl 586 Luchs **Flettner Fl 586 Luchs UJ anti-submarine helicopter **Flettner Fl 586 Luchs S assault helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma **Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma UJ anti-submarine helicopter **Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma T transport helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar **Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar UJ anti-submarine helicopter **Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar T transport helicopter *Bölkow Bo 105 **Bölkow Bo 105 CB (observation, utility) **Bölkow Bo 105 PAH (attack helicopter) *Eurocopter Ec 665 Tiger *Focke-Achgelis 550 Welkin Naval Infantry Equipment Most naval infantry equipment is standard Army equipment. =Uniforms= The Kriegsmarine operates all over the world, and has its own integrated air force and army, and thus has the widest selection of uniforms. Service/Parade Uniform Winter Uniform - Worn with medals on ceremonial occasions. Sailors in honour guards wear jackboots. A side-cap is optional for non-ceremonial occasions. "Spring" Uniform - Authorised for formal occasions in Spring and Summer. Worn with medals on ceremonial occasions. Sailors in honour guards wear jackboots. A side-cap is optional for non-ceremonial occasions. Summer Uniform - Authorised for wear during Summer and all year in the tropics. Worn with medals on ceremonial occasions. Sailors in honour guards wear jackboots. A side-cap is optional for non-ceremonial occasions. Coastal Branches Uniform - Coastal arms of the Kriegsmarine, including coastal artillery and military police, wear a field grey uniform with Kriegsmarine insignia. For non-ceremonial wear, trousers and shoes are substituted for breeches and jackboots. Naval Infantry Uniform - The Naval Infantry uniform is identical to the coastal uniform, except for the Navy Blue beret. Working/Combat Uniforms Working Overalls - General purpose working uniform for ship, and shore use. Flying Suit - Worn by Marineflieger aircrew. Camouflage Uniform - Working dress worn by coastal branches. Desert pattern also available. Naval Infantry Camouflage Uniform - Worn by Naval Infantry. Desert pattern also available. =Rank Insignia= Ceremonial/Service Uniform Officers On Blue "Reefer" coats, both sleeve insignia and shoulder boards are worn. This applies also to Mess Kit. Shoulder boards only are worn on Field Grey, "Red Sea Rig", great coats, and summer uniforms. The rank of Reichsadmiral is held by the Reichspräsident. The Commander in Chief of the Kriegsmarine is a Großadmiral. Enlisted Men Men up to the rank of Stabsobergefreiter wear shoulder boards on field grey uniforms only. Rank insignia up to Stabsobergefreiter come in gold on blue (illustrated) for winter uniforms and blue on white for summer uniforms. Working/Camouflage Uniform Officers Enlisted Men Category:Greater_German_Reich